


not stupid

by IWasMeantToFeel



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasMeantToFeel/pseuds/IWasMeantToFeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie gets her A-level results, and they're not what she'd hoped. Leo tries to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not stupid

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] Not AU, but pretending that their relationship is much more advanced than it actually is, eg. they're already together. Hope that makes sense...  
> From an anon prompt:  
> 'MATTIE AND LEO FLUFF (OR HURT/COMFORT) but perhaps leo is doing the comforting'  
> Very very short little one-shot for the health and happiness of Leotilda shippers ;) If you want to make your own prompt, leave it in the comments or on my Tumblr.

"I told you I was stupid."

"You are not stupid," Leo insists. He hates that she can't see how wonderful she is, inside and out.

"How do you explain that, then?" Mattie gestures to the list of results with contempt.

"Okay to start with, you had more important things going on than exams. You were involved in life or death situations, Mattie, that's got to be distracting," he tells her earnestly. He sees her small hand lying on the the table, almost touching his, and without thinking he grasps it. "You are not stupid," he repeats. "I know that you're absolutely amazing at computer coding, for a start."

"Yeah, not nearly good enough to get anywhere, though."

"Don't put yourself down," he almost growls, frustrated. "Those results don't mean a thing."

Mattie snatches her hand away, snapping, "They do in the real world, Leo!" She crumples up the piece of paper and flings it across the kitchen into the bin, chest heaving. 

Leo is stunned by her sudden outburst. His attempt to help has backfired, and he thinks that maybe she wants to be alone, since her back is turned and she's breathing like she's holding back tears... but then she turns to face him again.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, ashamed. "It's not your fault, I shouldn't take it out on you."

Leo smiles. "It's okay, I don't blame you. But listen to me, you mean more than what's written on that piece of paper. So so much more. You mean the world to me."

Mattie smiles up at him with those huge brown eyes, and suddenly he's seized with the strong desire to kiss her. So he does. 

Their lips move over each other slowly at first, but then more urgently, and he grabs the front of one of her many plaid shirts that he's come to know and love, and pulls her into his lap so she's straddling him. He slips his tongue into her mouth, his fingers tangling in her silken hair, trying to show her exactly how much she means to him, how much she's worth. She presses herself into his lap, and starts grinding against him, and he can't contain himself any long. He stands up, with her legs still wrapped around him.

"Bedroom?" she asks him, looking up at him with massive, hopeful eyes. Her lips are slightly swollen.

"Bedroom," he replies, smirking, and carries her up the stairs.


End file.
